borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemist
Alchemist is a assault rifle in Borderlands 3 manufactured by Torgue. Special Weapon Effects Always . Once the projectiles impact either terrain or a target, the user takes damage. The gyrojets deal shock damage and can proc the electrocute status effect. Either after reloading or a sufficient time period, the gyrojets will detonate, dealing incendiary damage and can proc the burn status effect. Usage & Description As the gyrojets deal a notable amount of shock damage and have the ability to proc the electrocute status effect, this weapon can be ideal in taking down strong shielded enemies. The initial barrage of gyrojets is often capable of completely depleting an enemy's shield, and the follow-up detonation will often finish the enemy. This makes it an ideal weapon for fighting Maliwan troops as well as the frequently shielded enemies in Mayhem Mode. When used in conjunction with Amara's Blight Tiger along with Infusion and/or Forceful Expression, the Alchemist becomes a versatile weapon for fighting Badass enemies that are both shielded and armored as the weapon will deal shock, corrosive, and incendiary damage. The self-inflicted damage is fairly minor relative to the damage output of a typical enemy. It can be utilized to trigger and stack skills based on damage received. For example, each shot fired adds a stack to Amara's Mindfulness perk. Emptying the magazine will typically accumulate enough stacks to allow for her shield recharge delay to be 0 as well as the shield recovery to be so extreme that her shields will recover before the weapon is reloaded. The passive ability on the Nova Berner can be utilized extremely effectively with this combination if the shield is fully depleted at the same time as the magazine of the Alchemist, causing a nova to trigger on depletion and recovery. This synergy cannot be utilized while using the Transformer because no damage is actually being taken. When used with the Transformer, the self-inflicted shock damage will restore the Vault Hunters shields based on the self-inflicted damage due to the weapon. In addition to negating the major negative effect of this weapon, this combo can be used to help mitigate status effect damage. It is worth noting that this effect does not trigger shield recovery, it simply adds shields based on the damage applied by the weapon. The damage recovered is based on the shock damage being applied to a hypothetical shield, meaning that the damage recovered is 50% greater than the damage from the weapon. Notes *The gyrojets do not gain any benefit from hitting critical points on initial impact, but upon detonation, they receive the critical hit damage bonus. *The base self-inflicted shock damage seems to be approximately 10% of the weapon's damage and inversely proportional to the level of the Vault Hunter. *There are several factors that can change the amount of self-inflicted damage: **Increases to Vault Hunter gun damage increase the self-inflicted damage. **Splash damage reduction reduces the self-inflicted damage. **Elemental damage and status damage do not affect the amount of shock damage taken or dealt. **Shock damage resistance reduces the damage taken. **The damage inflicted cannot be recouped with life steal of any kind. *The self-inflicted damage is based on the projectiles themselves. As a result, skills that allow for additional projectiles to be fired, such as FL4K's Two F4ng skill or Zane's Playing Dirty skill, effectively double the self-inflicted damage. *While Zane's Digi-Clone does not seem to take damage from using the Alchemist, it does seem to recover shields from that damage when using the Transformer. Trivia *The weapon's name, effect, and flavor text are references to the manga/anime series ''Fullmetal Alchemist'', in which the Law of Equivalent Exchange is stated as "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return."